Harry and Clara Potter - Book One
by BabyBan
Summary: In wasn't only Harry in the crib that night in Godrics Hallow, there was his twin sister as well - ey live a relatively normal live, besides being treated like slaves by their Aunt and Uncle, The Potters lives are turned upside on there eleventh birthday when an 8ft 2 giant named Hagrid barges into their lives and tells them that they have magic.


**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 ** _October 31st 1981_**

 ** _Potter's Family Home, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain_**

Lily Potter watch as her husband James played with their two young children, Harry and Clara Potter, in the living room of their house. Well, prison Lily thought. She loved spending time with her family more than anything in this whole entire world but they couldn't be the family she truly wanted them to be. Not with Voldermort on the loose.

She looked at the three people who owned her heart. Harry and Clara were on the coach as James tickled them and blew raspberries on their necks making them laugh. This is how it should be Lily thought. A happy family. Not a family in hiding from Voldermort. She inwardly cursed his name. How could he be that cruel to consider killing two poor innocent children? How could anyone be that cruel?

She apologised to Harry and Clara numerous times. For bringing them in to this world with a man who wanted them dead. But if Lily was honest with herself she could never regret having her twins. They were everything to her. Her reason for fighting every day and her reason for living. They were a part of her and James and this was their family and they needed to protect it.

She gently stroked her stomach thinking of the baby that was growing inside of her. She was only a couple of months along and had only told James a few days ago. He was shocked of course – so was she. It was probably the worst time ever to have a child, there is a war going on. But Lily thought that it was the ultimate stand against Voldermort. He was hunting them down to kill them and here they were creating a new life. That didn't mean she wasn't scared though. She was absolutely petrified that she wouldn't see her children grow up or that they wouldn't even grow up at all. All she wanted was for them to be safe.

She looked down at her non-existent baby bump but very existent baby imaging what it would be like if they lived in a world where Voldermort didn't exist. She imagined sharing the news of their pregnancy with everyone with Sirius, Remus and Peter congratulating them before teasing James about quickness after the twins' birth with them being only fifth teen months. Lily didn't feel like that though she felt like what was meant to be will be – including this baby.

"Mommy's thinking too hard little ones" She heard her husband's voice say as he stroked their baby daughter's cheek and looked towards Lily making her snap out of her thoughts. He gestured for his wife to join him and she willing did so.

If you would have told her five years ago that this would be her life, married to James Potter with two kids and another one on the way, she would have told you that you were absolutely mad. How could she have loved somebody that vile? But no, she did love him, she wanted a life with him and their children.

She walked over to her family, sitting on the floor next to her Husband, and she watched as her children played with building blocks right in front of them. James wrapped an arm and very much like his wife was relishing with being with his wife and two children, well three children now.

"You can't let it get to your head" he began knowing exactly what was going in his wife's mind. "If you're always wondering about how much time we have with our children you won't actually live in the moment and you'll blink and you'll miss the time we do have them".

"Besides" James started again seeing how his wife wasn't quite out of her fog yet "Us five are going to be around for a very long time". He reassured his wife pulling her towards him and planting a kiss on her temple hoping that he could distract his wife from the terror outside these four walls, at least for a little while anyway. Seeing that she had relaxed only slightly he decided to pick up his baby girl and blew a raspberry on to her cheek as he pulled her to his chest, a place the young girl was quite accustomed to, and said something which he knew would make Lily smile and maybe even laugh.

"Besides I have to make sure that nobody even looks at Clara until she's _at least_ 30" he then pulls the baby away from his chest so now Natasha's hazel eyes stared directly in his own and he smiled. Their baby girl really did look the spitting of her Mother except she had her Father's eyes and black hair.

"Make that 40" he began again as he brought Clara back to his chest and looked back at Lily seeing a faint smile forming on her beautiful face. "After all she is as beautiful as her Mother"

Lily's smile grew as wide as it could after her husband said that to her and she couldn't help but lean over for a kiss which James more than happily returned. "I love you" she said as they broke apart before planting a number of sweet each other. Much to the disgust of their children evidently as they began to whimper, appalled that the attention wasn't on them.

The young couple laughed at the children as Lily picked up Harry and smothered his face with kisses and James proceeded to do the same with Clara changing their whimpers to laughter.

Lily looked at her family and she thought her heart could burst with how much love she had in her heart. It didn't matter what was happening out in the real world her family was here and she had to live in the moment. And in this moment, she was happy.

* * *

It was later that evening and Lily was putting her children down to bed where everything began to change. Not that Lily could have possibly known what was going to happen next.

Clara and Harry were both in their cribs sitting up and reaching their hands through the bars towards each other like they regularly did. Lily smiled at this. She hoped they would always be this close and that whatever life threw at them they will always have each other's back. Lily didn't know if it was because they were twins or not but you could tell that the children were very close, despite only being fifth teen months old, and it warmed Lily's heart to see it.

Lily then proceeded to grab both of their hands which drew the young children to look towards their Mother. Lily always found it funny how they were the reverse of each other. Clara looked like Lily but with James' eyes and dark hair while Harry looked like James but has Lily's eyes. Lily thought about if these features would stay the same as they grew older and that got her on the same trail of thought as before. Would she even see them grow up? Would they even grow up?

She cursed Voldermort and the blasted prophecy as she wiped a tear away that was beginning to fall from her eye. She looked towards her children and smiled. She could stare at them all day long. She wanted them to stay like that forever, young and ignorant. Ignorant to how dark there world really was, ignorant to the fact that the darkest wizard of their time was after them and the troubles that their parents carried.

That's when Lily heard it. The words she had been dreading to hear.

"Lily, take the twins and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"

Lily didn't know how she did it but she grabbed Clara and placed her in the same crib as her older brother by eleven minutes with one thought in her mind. Protect her children.

She looked around the room, trying to find anything she could use against Voldermort but it was no use she was trapped in her children's nursery with her darkest nightmare coming true. She was going to die right here, right now she knew it. After all this time fighting him Voldermort would finally kill them. But he wouldn't win she was sure of that. The Order wouldn't let him.

Tears began to form in Lily's eyes as she bent down so she was eye level with her children. Oh how much she loved them, even the baby growing inside of her stomach. She had plans for them, her family. She knew she couldn't be the perfect Mom, what even was the perfect Mom, but what she always wanted was for her children to be happy and to know what it felt to be loved.

She hoped that somehow, they will still have love in their lives and more importantly she hoped at this moment in time that she they had a live full stop. Her poor children – they had to live, even if they would have to live without their parents.

She looked at her children completely calm and content showing absolutely sign that they knew that the darkest wizard of their generation who wanted them dead was currently downstairs.

She took her children's small hands in one of her own as she began to speak.

"Look after each other, be safe, be happy" she said. After all that's all any parent wants for their child.

That's when the door to the nursery barged open and the man, if you could call him that, that had been the source of all her misery for over a year was standing there with his wand raised and pointing at the innocent children.

"Please, I beg you just leave my children!" she pleaded with Voldermort, hoping that somewhere deep inside of him that there was a part of him that didn't want to kill her sweet innocent babies.

"Get out my way mudblood I'm here for the children not you" he sneered. Salazar he was regretting promising Severus not to harm the woman unless she interfered. Stupid mudblood, why wouldn't she just leave her spawn and save herself?

But she wouldn't move an inch whatsoever she stood there in front of her children's crib looking absolutely horrified at even the thought of leaving her children.

Lily stood there and she didn't even have to think about it. She touched her stomach and thought about what could have been. Mother daughter shopping trips with Clara, her scolding James and Harry for hexing any boyfriends she brought home, James telling her to calm down when it was Harry bringing home girlfriends, would there even boyfriend and girlfriends?

She found some comfort though as her death approached her, she'll be with her family. James, her one true love, and her three beautiful children.

She never heard 'Ava kedavra'. She never saw the flash of green light that filled the room. She never saw the pride on Voldemort's face, pride that said he won.

The only thing she saw was an image in her mind. The image of this morning, James playing with the children, her watching them before joining in on the fun herself.

The only thing she saw was her family.

* * *

 ** _November 1st 1981_**

 ** _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Great Britain_**

It was early morning as Narcissa Malfoy bounced her almost seventeen month old son, Draco, on her hip in the bedroom she shared with her husband. She would normally be woken up by the cries of her baby boy but last night the young Mother couldn't sleep however hard she tried. She was riddled with worry, worry for her husband, worry for her sister and most importantly worry for her son.

Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters and had told the Dark Lord where they were residing with their children and he had gone their last time with her husband joining the other death eaters ready for his return and preparing for the celebrations. It made Narcissa sick, celebrating the death of two poor innocent children. She thought about if it was Draco and how she wouldn't let anything harm him. It was weird, he had only been alive for such a short amount of time of Narcissa's life, but she now couldn't picture life without the tiny human resting on her hip.

But that was exactly the same reason why she stayed. Or her son. Before it was because she agreed with her husband's view that the Dark Lord was right, anybody without pure blood – particularly mudbloods were inferior. How could she disagree with something that she had been raised believing since she was born? What every pure blood taught their children?

Then she began to see what the Dark Lord was capable of and then it became an act of survival. She never had an opinion on what the Dark Lord plans were because she couldn't. No matter what she thought of the plans she couldn't voice them or risk the punishment. The punishment wouldn't only be limited to her of course. Her husband was the Dark Lord's right hand closely followed then by her sister she couldn't risk the Dark Lord hurting them.

Which is why when she knew what was going to happen last night she didn't even move or show any feeling. Because if it was between her family or the Potters she would make the same choice again and again.

The door to her bedroom was then opened and her husband quickly entered looking as petrified as she had ever seen him. Something must have happened at the Potters last night but what? How could they over power the Dark Lord?

"What happened?" she asked. The worry evident in her voice as she spoke.

"He's gone" he said his voice beginning to crack "The Dark Lord is gone"

That's when he told her everything. The Dark Lord had gone there, as planned, to kill then Potters but when the Dark Lord hadn't returned some Death Eaters had gone to Godric's Hallow themselves to see what had happened and that had been where they heard what had occurred – well rumours, nobosy knew what _actually_ happened last night. Apparently, the Dark Lord had only half succeeded in his mission as the Potter themselves were dead but the children had survived and the children had been found in their crib when the bodies had been discovered and had been taken to a secure location for their own protection. Which only left Lucius to explain what had happened to the Dark Lord which what the rumours were saying was really gone. How is the part where it became complicated. How had the Dark Lord been vanquished when both of people in the house capable of even having a fighting chance against the Dark Lord he had already vanquished himself. Had members of the Order came? If they had then why would they have left the children upstairs? Which only left one option – the children themselves.

"But that's completely ridicules they're only children how are they capable of defeating the Dark Lord?!" she exclaimed after hearing the complete about what happened last night from her husband.

"Nobody knows but the Dark Lord's just vanished the only explanation it that's he's gone" Lucius said.

The only sound for a long while was the occasional murmur from their son. He would probably be saying his first word any day now. Narcissa looked at Draco in her arms and she thought how lucky he was. He didn't know what was going on, that he was in the time of a war, that his father was second in command to the Dark Lord. She never thought she'll be envious of her own child so much.

"They'll be coming for me now" Lucius said breaking the long silence "the Ministry" he furthered moving to stand towards his wife placing an arm on her and their son.

Narcissa looked at her husband. He was right the ministry would be coming for him, coming for her sister and all the rest of the Dark Lord's followers. But they had always had a security plan in place in case Lucius was ever caught – they had to for the sake of their family.

"Say you were under the imperio curse" she told him " like we discussed, it's plausible and it can't be proven the perfect reason" she assured him.

He then looked at his son and he prayed that this would work. He couldn't not see his son grow up, teach him the right ways of life, be there when he achieved great success because of everything that he had taught him. Yes he had to be here to make sure he son lived the life he was destined to live.

* * *

 ** _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain_**

Minerva McGonagall had spent a lot of her life waiting being a professor at Hogwarts but never had been as agonising as this. She had heard all the celebrations going around for He Who Must Not Be Named had been vanquished and if anything deserved a massive celebration then it was that. _But did it have to be so big! If they didn't stop soon then the whole world would know about them! Get rid of one problem only create an even bigger one._

She didn't feel like celebrating with everyone else anyway, not with the rumours that were going around about the Potters. She had known them since they had both been at Hogwarts ( James and his friends causing all sorts of trouble when they were there). He had seen there budding relationship grow into love and then that love had created two children. So no she couldn't celebrate knowing that while the He Who Must Not Be Named had gone so were they and had left two children orphaned before their second birthday.

As she stared straight ahead she saw her friend and boss Albus Dumbledore, just who had she had been waiting for. He had made the street dark by using silver Put-Outer, making sure no muggles could see what was going to happen she thought. He then placed the Put-Outer back in his robe and made his way to stand in front of her. He had obviously recognised her straight away.

"I should have known" he said staring at her dead in her cat eyes "fancy seeing here Professor McGonagall"

She quickly transformed back to her human form thankful for relief it gave her instead of sitting on the wall.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with everybody else? I passed at least a dozen parties just on my way here" he noted.

"I couldn't celebrate, not after I've known what we lost" she said voicing her thoughts before the man had arrived. She then asked the question she was desperate to know "Is it true? Had they really been killed? Had he?" she rushed.

All the old man did was nod his head in confirmation. This made Minerva's grief become real, made it true. Before she still had hope, maybe they had just been injured or anything else less permanent then death. Now it was confirmed, Lily and James Potter were dead, and they had left poor two children as orphans.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…" she said, finally showing her grief. She had watched them grow up in Hogwarts, how had they had gone before her?

Albus patted her on the shoulder, not knowing what else to do to comfort the woman besides just letting her get her grief and sorrow out.

"That's not all" McGonagall began getting her bearings together again "there saying he tried to kill the twins, but he just couldn't. They say his power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone"

Dumbledore again confirmed her theories again by solemnly nodding her head.

"How?!" She said in shock "There children, he's killed hundreds and he couldn't kill two one year olds?!"

This time Dumbledore didn't nod or make any gesture he spoke. "We can only guess" he said before adding "We may never know"

Professor McGonagall thought he might be right. Despite being capable of magic witches and wizards didn't know everything in the entire universe – despite some of them thinking they did.

Albus then took out his watch observing the time before putting it back in its original place in his cloak. "Hagrid's late" he said "I guess he's the reason you know I'm here"

It was now turn for McGonagall to nod. "Couldn't get out of him what you were doing here of course" she said with a roll of her eyes "Don't suppose _you're_ going to tell me are you?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Clara to their Aunt and Uncle"

McGonagall's entire face dropped when he said this.

"You can't mean the people that live _here_?!" she cried pointing towards number four "You can't leave the twins here?! They are quite literally the polar opposite of us you can't!" she exclaimed.

"Leave them with their other Aunt and Uncle" she countered "You know the ones _with_ magic!" She exclaimed further thinking that would be the best place for the children. _Why in the word of Merlin didn't Dumbledore think so?!_

"They'll still be people looking for him" Dumbledore informed the witch and she knew he was right. Just because Voldermort was gone didn't mean his ideals or his followers were gone. "Their Aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter"

McGonagall had to scoff at that "You really think you can explain all of this in a letter?! They will never understand him. He'll be famous, a legend, there will be books written about them – every child will know their names!" she said getting more and more irritated.

"Exactly" Dumbledore began "That would be enough to turn any young persons head. Famous before they can walk and talk! For something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all that?"

She was about to argue with him again but she did see where he was coming from. The twins deserved a normal childhood, well as normal as they could.

"Yes" she said in defeat "Yes, you're right of course"

A low rumbling sound could then be heard interrupting the quietness of the late hour. Both of them then looked towards the source of the noise only to see a huge motorbike fall out of the air and had landed right in front of the two professors. McGonagall then looked to see who was riding the motorcycle. Hagrid and he wasn't alone. In his arms contained two small babies – Harry and Clara Potter. An uneasy task for many but when your as vast as Hagrid it much simplier.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore began, obviously knowing it was going to be him, "At last, I hope there weren't any problems"

"No sir, Harry fell asleep as we were going over Bristol with Clara falling asleep not long after" he said feeling proud of himself for succeeding in such an important mission.

They both moved towards the children only to see that while they both jet – black hair Harry had a scar on his forehead. Shaped exactly like a lightning bolt.

'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall. 'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar for ever.' 'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?' 'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground." He said with aura that McGonagall knew that the scar would be useful for something.

"But Clara doesn't have any" McGonagall noted

"Maybe Harry was in front of her" Dumbledore suggested "Protecting her" he furthered "Like any good brother would"

"Well give one of them here" Dumbledore said as he couldn't carry them both quite as well as Hagrid, especially when he didn't want to wake them up. Hagrid then moved Harry towards him and Dumbledore was happy to take them as Hagrid continued to carry Clara as they walked towards the Dursley's front door.

Just as Dumbledore was about to place Harry on the step when he heard Hagrid "Could I please say goodbye to them sir" he said tears beginning to form in his eyes before placing a sloppy and scratchy kiss on Clara followed by Harry.

"Sorry" he said before sniffing his nose and nodding that he was okay to proceed. Dumbledore then continued in his job by placing Harry on the step which Hagrid then followed by placing his sister exactly next to him. Dumbledore then went into his cloak and the proceeded to remove the letter that he had told McGonagall and placed it in between the two children.

The three adults then looked at the twins in complete bliss. They had no idea what they have done defeating the Dark Lord and then losing their parents. It was sad life they would have to lead without their parents an pain none of them would wish on their worst enemy. But they will get through it, the adults believe the twins would get through anything. As long as they were together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if I should continue this and if you have any ideas - like which house to put Clara in because I'm really undecided in between Gryffindor or Slytherin?!**

 **Please Review x**


End file.
